Pour Les Neuf Mois A Venir
by Yunoki
Summary: Voici pour notre couple fart une nouvelle histoire semé d'embuches... "-Bordel Nick ! Pourquoi ta Tante ne t'en a jamais parler ! -Peut-être parce qu'elle ne savait pas que je suis gay. -Rahhh Saleté de Grimm !" Rating M pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Message d'information et sondage**

Bon alors j'ai bien envie de me lancer dans un petit (ou gros) projet. J'ai envie d'écrire une fanfiction. Sur Grimm (vous vous en douterez). Avec en couple principal le Nick/Monroe.

Également avec un soupçon de Mpreg.

Et ouais, on est dans Grimm donc je pense qu'on peut y mettre un peu de fantaisie non ?

Pour tout vous dire ce sont les fanfictions Winceste de et les traductions de JosyEvans qui m'ont vraiment fait aimer ce genre (le Mpreg donc.) et en fait je crois que j'ai toujours voulu en écrire un.

Et je ne voulais pas le faire avec Supernatural ou Harry Potter (malgré un presque essai pour HP) ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile !

Et là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ma sauté aux yeux il fallait que je le fasse. Que j'en écrive un moi aussi. Mais avec les personnages de Grimm ! :D

Je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour le campement des personnages mais en tout cas ça sera conflictuel entre Nick et Juliette sans qu'elle passe pour la méchante.

Mais j'ai déjà le titre : _**Pour les neuf mois a venir**_

Fatalement je vais les faire se séparer au profit dur Nick/Monroe.

C'est d'ailleurs une mini Bd découverte sur (tumblr) de (buuk) qui m'a inspiré pour le début (Je vous mets le lien plus bas).

Bien je vais vous laissez ce message afficher deux a trois semaines avant de publier le premier chapitre histoire que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Si ça vous plaît, pourquoi ?

Si ça ne vous plaît pas, pourquoi ?

En gros votre avis m'intéresse. Mais sachez que même si mon projet ne vous intéresse pas je le publierai quand même. J'écris avant tout pour moi. Mais je veut tester mon idée et avoir des retours dessus.

Voilà Bisous à vous. A+

P.S : Difficile de trouver un titre plus long non ? :b

**Lien** = .com / post / 19944839263 / done-there-i-feel-like-this-is-a-much-better


	2. Le début de la fin

_**Bien. Voilà le premier chapitre de «Pour les neuf moi a venir». Pour ceux qui lisent « Boy's never don't cry » (Boy's don't cry sur le fandom de White Collar) non je n'abandonne pas mon histoire. J'avais simplement envie de lancer mon nouveau projet, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.**_

_**Je porte beaucoup d'espoirs en cette fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes petits ! :D**_

_**P.S : Je vous ai fait mariner plus longtemps que prévus mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien non ? **_

_**Et je tiens aussi à remercier toutes et tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis, j'espère que le premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

**Le début de la fin**

*toc toc toc*

_-Entre Nick !_

_-Hey ça va toi ?_

_-Ça va mieux merci._

Nick en entrant chez Monroe avait l'air assez inquiet. En effet le Grimm et le Blutbad avaient encore une fois combattu d'autres wesen. Nick s'en était sortit sans trop de mal, le loup lui n'avait pas eu la même chance. Les créatures s'étaient acharnées sur lui et même après que Nick les ai toutes abattu, il n'avait pas pu s'en sortir sans quelques blessures.

Le loup avait plusieurs côtes faillés et quand le Grimm voulut l'emmener a l'hôpital il refusa, avançant que sa nature avait quand même quelques avantages.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui son instinct de Grimm se calma.

Il avait récemment découvert que son côté grimmesque avait accepté le Blutbad qu'était Monroe. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le premier Grimm à s'enticher d'un wesen selon ses archives entreposées dans la caravane de sa tante Marie.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il l'embrassa doucement pour éviter de rouvrir les plaies de ses lèvres meurtries. Ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, il regarda Monroe dans les yeux et glissa la tête dans son cou.

Il soupira doucement et embrassa la peau a sa porté tandis que les bras de l'autre l'homme l'enlaçaient.

Il allait bien, son loup était là dans ses bras. C'est tout ce qui importait.

Nick eu comme un déclic il releva la tête afin d'embrasser le brun passionnément. Les bras de ce dernier se déplaçant jusque sur les hanches du noiraud ses mains se glissant déjà sous la chemise rouge qu'il aimait tant.

Nick enleva le t-shirt de Monroe alors que celui-ci arracha presque le débardeur du Grimm.

Bientôt ils furent torse nu mais il restait toujours trop de vêtements à leurs yeux pour l'acte qu'ils allaient commettre.

Les pantalons volèrent dans la pièce suivit de près par les sous-vêtements.

Ils étaient tout deux dos au canapé. Monroe retourna Nick pour qu'il soit face au dos du meuble celui-ci se pencha en une invitation muette. Le Blutbad compris de suite de message et fit glissé l'une de ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver jusqu'à la raie de sa croupe si tentante. Il attrapa le lubrifiant dans la table a côté du canapé et enduisit ses doigts. De l'index, il pénétra Nick lentement, le noiraud gémissant continuellement le temps qu'il l'enfonce complètement : le calant contre sa prostate. Nick eu un gémissement plus aigu et se tortilla sur le doigt en lui, le faisant se transformer partiellement le loup.

Monroe retira son doigt en enfilant deux par la suite. Cette fois le Grimm se cambra et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet. Le chasseur s'empala sur lui même sur les doigts du loup qui finalement fit glisser le troisième en lui, l'excitant plus encore.

N'en pouvant plus Nick fit comprendre a Monroe qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Alors le loup lubrifia sa hampe dressée et pénétra le Grimm d'un seul coup de hanche.

Ils se perdirent tout deux dans les vas et viens qu'ils échangeaient jusqu'à l'apogée de leur plaisir ou trop perdu dans celui-ci, le Blutbad mordit Nick a l'omoplate.

Une fois tout deux allongés sous une couverture dans le canapé, ils redescendirent doucement du septième ciel, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Nick fini par soupirer.

_-Bon, il faut que je retourne à la maison..._

_-Hum._

_-Je sais moi non plus ça ne me réjouis pas, mais c'est comme ça._

Une fois rhabillée et fin prêt à partir Nick embrassa son amant.

_-A plus tard, chéri._

_-Hum, à plus Nick._

Nick sortit donc de chez son amant et reprit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant une fois arrivé, c'est une Juliette furieuse qui l'accueilli et il su que cette fois, son histoire d'enquête qui ne se termine jamais ne tiendrai pas la route.

A peine était il rentré qu'elle l'apostropha.

_- Retourne-toi._

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai dit : retourne toi !_ Hurla-t-elle.

Il lui obéit et aussitôt qu'il fut dos à elle. La rousse se précipita sur lui et arracha sa chemise (qui tenait à peine). Il baissa la tête la marque que Monroe lui avait faite était bien visible et restait également quelques vestiges des anciennes. Une a chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

_-Je le savais ! Je le savais !_

_-Juliette attends..._

_-Quoi ?! Tu a me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Je ne suis pas bête Nick et encore moins aveugle ! Alors tu va me dire depuis combien de temps ça dure !_

_-Hum je ne sais plus trop, depuis... Depuis que tante Marie est morte._

_-Ça fait si longtemps que tu me mens ?_ Sa voix était comme un chuchotement.

_-Je, oui._ Il ne pouvait de toute façon, nier l'évidence.

_-Bien dans ce cas tu peux prendre tes affaires. Elles sont déjà prêtes._

Il ne tenta même pas de résister. Il avait été stupide de croire que Juliette ne se douterai de rien. Il se sentait presque mieux maintenant qu'elle était au courant. Alors il prit ses affaires et sur le pas de la porte, elle l'interpella.

_-Qui c'est ?_

_-C'est Monroe_

Trop choquée pour répondre elle le fixa seulement. Et c'était presque pire que si elle lui avait hurlé a la figure.

Il partit à pied et fit le chemin jusque chez le Blutbad la tête vide. Il ne vit même pas passer le temps qu'il mit pour y arriver. Une fois devant la porte il frappa trois fois. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun qu'il avait quitté plutôt.

Avant que le loup n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le Grimm lâcha la bombe.

_**-Juliette est au courant.**_

_**Et voilà ! Premier chapitre fini ! :3**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Bisous a vous mes petits.**_

_**Yunoki !**_

_**P.S : Une review = Un auteur heureux.**_

_**P.P.S : Le second chapitres n'est toujours pas écris, alors soyez patients ! -)**_


End file.
